In the Moonlight
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's story "Valentine of his Dreams": Niles and Daphne go for a walk after the events of Niles' fateful Valentine's Day. One-shot.


**In the Moonlight**

This is a sequel to Kristen3's wonderful story "Valentine of his Dreams". I hope this story does justice to the original!

* * *

For all it was worth, it was a beautiful night. Niles took a deep breath once they were outside the apartment. Immediately he coughed, his lungs overwhelmed with the crisp, fresh air. He had breathed in too much of the fume in the apartment. Daphne's loving hand on his back helped him breathe normally again. It also reminded him of what he had told her not long ago. She knew about his feelings now. Well, she didn't know everything. She didn't know how much she truly meant to him and how much he loved her. Maybe telling her was too much for such a chaste first date. If it was a first date at all. He could only hope it was.

"Are you alright, Dr. Crane?" The use of his last name stung like the remaining smoke, because he had hoped she would call him Niles from now on. Instead of answering, he just nodded. As they continued to walk the streets of Seattle, Daphne carefully took his hand.

"Where-where do you wanna eat?" Niles asked to distract himself from the sensational feeling of Daphne's hand in his.

"I've already eaten, you pick." Her voice had taken on a dreamy quality. Her head was literally in the clouds, admiring the stars up there. Niles was content just watching her. He forgot basic needs like hunger – or the creeping cold of the February night.

"I think I have an idea. If you're up for it, it's-"

"I'm up for anything you choose." Daphne told him, directing her eyes at him. If Niles didn't know better, he would have believed that her eyes sparkled brighter than any star ever could. He lost himself there for just a moment, before she smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, but your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?"

"They're just so beautiful."

"Oh Dr. Crane!" She playfully hit him on the shoulder; Niles thought it hurt a little too much, but in a good way. He grinned like a school boy and took her hand into his again.

Daphne was surprised when she and Niles stopped for hot dogs. First of all, he wasn't the kind of guy to eat hot dogs – unlike his father of course. She simply stared at him as he ordered the two hot dogs as if he did it every day. Daphne meant to ask him why they were having food he usually didn't care for, but she stopped herself. She enjoyed this immensely. Earlier that day, when she was out with Mr. Crane, she had never believed the evening could take such a turn. Naturally, she had flirted in the restaurant, but she hadn't been interested in the guy. Now she wondered what it was about Niles. She hadn't dared to call him Niles yet, uncertain of her own feelings. He was beautiful in his own peculiar way. The scene she had stumbled in earlier was in many ways typical for him; he could be a little clownish sometimes. The thing that worried Daphne though was how strongly she had reacted to his lifeless form. For a moment her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Just the thought of losing him was unbearable. Then his confession... she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it still. Part of her felt like all of this was just a side effect. The other part wished it wasn't.

"Now what?" Daphne asked after Niles had paid for the hot dogs.

"Follow me. I know the perfect spot."

They did not speak as Daphne followed Niles. In the darkness she didn't know where they were going. She trusted him completely and did not question where he was taking them.

"Tada." He finally said in an awestruck voice. Daphne stopped and admired her surroundings. She hadn't noticed how close they'd been to the water. Now that they were there, she could hear the gentle sound of the waves, smelt the salty scent of the ocean. She felt it on her whole body and shivered.

"Oh I'm such an idiot, you must be freezing!"

"No, no Dr. Crane. I'm perfect." She gave him a smile to reassure him. He wasn't easily convinced and took off his jacket anyway. He handed it to her and Daphne was certain that he was more prone to freeze than she was. She took it anyway, because it was warm and smelled like him.

"Care for a walk?" He asked, offering his hand like a perfect gentleman. Daphne took it and they started walking slowly, both eating their hot dogs in silence.

"Are you feeling alright, Dr. Crane? Maybe it's not such a good idea to walk around like this after your ordeal tonight."

"Believe me, this is exactly what I need." Daphne decided to believe him. As she watched the waves dance over the ocean and listened to the music they created, she had a feeling of déjà-vu.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Niles said. The sky was clear and the stars and the moon illuminated them. As Daphne followed Niles' eyes, she knew why that scene seemed so familiar. She felt her breath hitch.

"This is your dream, isn't it?" He turned to her and smiled shyly.

"When you said these things never happened to you, I thought they should. You deserve something like this, Daphne." She was speechless. All of this was for her. He had given her the ocean, the stars and the moon. Without any words, she realized how much she really meant to him. It wasn't just a crush on his side. When he'd said that she was constantly on his mind, he had been serious. She suddenly saw it in front of her. In his eyes; she felt it in her own heart.

"Niles..." She said, trying out the name. He just looked at her for a moment, processing what had just happened and then he smiled.

"You know what happens next?" He asked carefully, not wanting to push her or make her do anything she didn't want to do. Daphne's heart beat fast and she felt warmer than she had felt in a long time, despite the cold wind around them. She nodded. Niles sighed, suddenly unsure of himself. Not too long ago, he had burnt his pants along with Frasier's couch. He had fainted at the sight of his own blood. Still, Daphne looked at him as if he was the answer to all her questions. He knew she was everything in his life. If she only felt a fraction of what he felt for her... there was only one way to find out. Niles leaned forward as if he were doing this for the first time. Daphne leaned in as well and their lips finally met. Niles put his arms around Daphne to keep himself up; the feeling of her against him made him feel light-headed again. The kiss started out gentle, careful and soon turned into more. Hands wandered, explored. Niles realized it all went too fast and carefully disentangled his lips from hers.

"Like I said, it was the most wonderful kiss I could have imagined." He whispered close against her.

Daphne smiled softly and kissed him again.

It might have been the Valentine of Niles' dream, but she knew her own dream had come true as well.

**END**


End file.
